Star Trek: Deep Space Nine:Elementary, My Dear Dr
by Bakabakurasotherlady
Summary: Dr.Bashir gets to watch his daughter grow and mature.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Elementary, My Dear Dr

Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Elementary, My Dear Dr. Bashir.

By,

BakasBakurasotherlady.

A/N: This story is supposed to bridge the cap between "Lisa Riker," and "Elise."  
I hope that people like this.

Summary: Dr.Bashir gets to watch as his daughter grows and mature on DS9.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I loved it when I was young child though.

Chapter 1: Coming back together, and saying a sad good-bye.

DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9

Lisa Riker paced back and forth. She didn't know how she was going to be able to do this.

"Mommy?" a little voice asked.  
Lisa turned and looked at the child. She was three years old; she looked just like her father. But she had hers and her grandfather's eyes. Which were deep seas blue.

They were on their way to Lisa's new post, the space station DEEP SPACE NINE. She was looking forward to helping Bajor get back on their feet.

"Mommy?" the little girl asked again.

"Yes, Elise?" Lisa asked.  
"When are we going to be at the station?" the little girl asked. "Soon," Lisa answered. She was going to be sad when they finally docked. Lisa had grown up on the Enterprise_, _and had her child here. She was going to miss this ship. And the people aboard her.

She really looked at her daughter then. Elise had cream colored skin, those eyes, and long, curly, dark hair. She was swinging her legs back and forth. She was dressed in civilian clothing, and a big, toothy smile.

"What's going to happen when we get there?" Elise asked. Her smile vanished. She was now wearing a look of concern.

Lisa shared her thoughts. She was worried about the Bajoran people too. "I don't know honey," she answered honestly.

"Is Daddy going to be there?" Elise asked.

Lisa smiled. "I think so," she said. "And I think that we're at our new home," she added. The view behind them revealed a giant spider like station. It was black and most certainly of Cardassian design.

She looked around the room; it was full of bags and containers. _Twenty-three years of life in eight cramped spaces,_ she thought.

She picked up her child, saying, "We have to go now."

-End of Chapter-

A/N: I hope that people like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good byes and New Beginnings

Chapter 2: Good byes and New Beginnings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deep Space Nine.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up. I hope that this makes up for it.

STDS9STDS9STDS9DSTDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS

"Commander Lisa Riker," Capt.Picard's voice began over the intercom, "please report to transporter room three."

Lisa nodded, tapping her comm. badge. "We're on our way sir," she said. She looked down at her daughter. "Now we really have to go."  
Elise nodded, hopping off of the chair that she was sitting on. She took her mother's hand as they headed out.

STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9S

"Attention on deck!"

Lisa sighed as the whole crew came to attention when the turbo lift's doors opened. She took a deep breath, holding Elise, as they made their way along the corridor. She was barely able to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She had said most of her good-byes the night before. She had left early, telling the group that she had to pack up Elise's belongings, which was partially true. She had waited until the last minute to get the rest of her daughter's clothing packed and ready to go. The other reason was that she was overwhelmed and had to leave.

She knew that she was loved, but the way that some of her friends were talking about how much they were going to miss her really made her emotional. Even more then usual.

She got hugs from everyone. Including Geordie and Deanna. Her brother, Tom, was also there. He had been promoted recently to Ensign and wanted to see his younger sister off. Theresa was unable to leave her classes at the academy to come. But she sent a subspace message expressing her pride in her older sister. Sam, who was also leaving the ship, stayed for most of the party. She was headed to the academy as well. She was going to be placed in the same squadron that her father, mother, brother, and sisters were in when they were there. She was extremely happy about being able to keep up the family tradition. She was planning on entering into the Command area.

Just like her father, brother and sister. Theresa had chosen the science department, just like their mother had.

Lisa looked around at the people that she had grown up with. They were all smiling at her, some of them crying as she walked past.

She took another deep breath as they entered the transporter room.

"Permission to disembark, sir?" she asked her voice cracking as she talked. Picard, who was smiling, nodded. Lisa looked around. She nodded.

"Wait a moment," her father, Will, said. He was sniffling. He walked over to her and gave her a big bear hug. When the hug broke, he gave both her and Elise each a kiss on the forehead.  
"Be safe," he said. He gave her another kiss. Deanna and Arianna stepped forward next. They each gave her a kiss and a hug. Beverly was last, and the most emotional. She gave Elise a kiss on the forehead.

She gave Worf a nod.  
"Q'pla!" He said. He smiled at her.

She nodded. At her side, Elise let out a Klingon roar that he had taught her. Causing the whole group to laugh.

She looked at Geordie and Data, "Thank you."

"For being such wonderful people," she added, looking around. "We'll miss all off you."

With that said, Lisa and Elise stepped onto the pad. Elise waved to everyone. "Bye!" she said as the beams were activated.

When they had disappeared, Riker took a deep breath and ordered everyone to return to their posts. Then he and Deanna exchanged looks of both sadness and pride.

-End of chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hello again

Chapter 3: Hello again.

Disclaimer: I don't own DS9.

Please Review!

Summary: Dr. Bashir gets to watch his child grow and mature.

DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9

Dr. Julian Bashir stood on the promenade. He sighed heavily. He couldn't stop thinking about them. He had missed them so much since he had visited the ship. He got to spend some time with Elise, but not that much. She probably had grown by leaps and bounds since then.

He smiled to himself.

He still had deep feelings for her mother of course. They had been together for a long time, almost three years. They had ended it friendly enough, but there was still a soft spot in his heart for her. He would probably will until the day that he died. His mother and father were very pleased that they had a grandchild. They spoiled Elise rotten every time that they saw her. They would hug her and give her lots and lots of stuffed animals and candy during her visits. Lisa would often comment on how Elise's growth was going to be somewhat stunted if they kept it up. She was joking, of course. They loved her just the same.

He looked up as the wormhole opened. _It's a marvelous sight, _he thought. _Even after the hundredth time. _

_I hope that Elise loves this just as much, _he added. He could still sense Lisa's presence in his mind. _We're here._

_Imzadi, we are coming, _she added.

_I hope that you two are ok, _he thought back.

_We are._

Bashir's smile grew. And his heart became lighter. _That's good to hear. _

_We'll see you in a few moments Imzadi._

_I look forward to it. _

With that, the connection ended. Bashir looked at the ground. Then he headed up to ops. He wanted to be there when they got there.

DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9

When he got there, he managed to see Lisa and Elise appear on the platform. Elise was holding onto her mother for dear life. She was scared.

"It's alright, honey," Lisa soothed. She rubbed her back as they stepped down. She looked around. She smiled when she saw Bashir.

"Julian," she beamed as he rushed over to give them both a hug. "Hello you," Bashir said, taking Elise into his own arms. "Hi Daddy," Elise said, smiling. She wrapped her arms around him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Captain Picard is having our belongings sent over," Lisa said as Miles O'Brien and Jadzia Dax made their way over to her.

Miles reached over and gave her a deep hug.  
"Thanks, Chief," she said.  
"I can't believe that you, Lisa Riker, are going to be serving here," he said, smiling.

"How'd you all find out so soon?" Lisa asked.

"Word gets around," Jadzia teased. "You know how much Starfleet officers like to gossip."

"Hello Jadzia," Lisa smiled, giving her long time friend a hug. "I'm glad that I'm going to be serving with you old friend," she added.

"Why do you have spots lady?" Elise asked, looking at the Trill.

"Her name is mander Jadzia Dax," Lisa corrected.

"You can call me 'Jadzia'," the joined scientist said. She smiled at the young girl. "I remember what it was like to have a child this young," she said warmly. She reached over and gave the young girl a kiss. "I'm a Trill," she said, answering the question.

"What's that?"

"A race of people who can be joined," Bashir answered. Elise turned and looked at him with confusion.

Jadzia took a step forward, still smiling. "I have lived many lifetimes," she began. "Because I have another life form inside of me," she said.

"What?"

"A worm," Bashir answered.

Elise made a face. Then, after she had thought about it for a moment, she beamed. "That's cool!"  
"The heart of an explorer," O'Brien commented lightly. He let out a little snort. "Just like her mother."

Lisa blushed. "Thanks Chief," she said. She looked up at Commander Sisko's office. "Perhaps I should go and check in," she said. She gave Elise a kiss.

"Do you want to come along with me?" She asked Bashir.

"I think that you can handle this yourself," he said. "It's a simple check-in after all."

Lisa sighed. "I hope so."

"Ok then," she began, heading up the stairs. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," Bashir encouraged.

Lisa nodded, and then continued to make her way up the stairs.

DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9

Commander Benjamin Sisko looked up from his work when he heard the door chime. "Come," he called into the air. He watched as a young officer made her way into the office. She had her hands behind her back.

"Commander Lisa Riker," she said. "Reporting for duty sir," she added.

Sisko got up and walked over to her. He extended his hand. "I know," he said simply. "Captain Picard thinks very highly of you."

"That's reassuring sir," she said, shaking the man's hand. His chocolate complexion giving away a sense of warmth and understanding.

She could also tell that he was not one to be messed with. _Just like all good commanding officers. _

"Have you been to your quarters yet?" he asked, realsing her hand.

"No sir," she said. "My daughter and I needed to talk to someone first," she added.

"I understand that you have a child yourself, sir," she said.

Sisko nodded. "A son named Jake," he answered.

"My daughter's name is Elise," Lisa said. "She's understandably both nervous and excited to be here," she added.

"Truth be known sir, I am too," she added honestly.

"We all are Commander," he said. "According to your file, it says that you're an empath."

"That's right sir," she answered.

"My mother was a Betazoid," she said. "Her name was Lana Riker, and she served Starfleet for many years."

"I knew your mother," He said, offering her a seat. "She was a fine officer. She spoke very highly of your father and her children."

"She was a great influence on my siblings and I as we were growing up," she said, sitting down. She brought her hands forward and layed them on her lap.

She leaned forward. "Six months after her death, my father moved myself and my younger sisters to the _Enterprise, _where we stayed for many years."

Sisko placed his hands into a tri-pod. Thoughtful.

"Commander," she said. "My daughter needs to have her horizons expanded, and while the _Enterprise _is an excellent teaching tool, I think that she would be more informed here," she added. "I know that this is not the most ideal place, but I have seen worse," she said. "I have lived through worse," she added. Sisko made a mental note of how her voice changed.

He leaned forward. "You seem to think that this place could help your child learn and grow."

"As do you sir," she said pointly. "Otherwise, they will not learn about other species."

"You learned much from your stay on the ship," he said.

"Are you asking me a question sir, or just making a statement?" She asked.

Sisko arched an eyebrow.

"I am merely trying to learn more about you, that's all."

"Commander," she said, getting back up, "I think that you will find me to be a good officer, a fast learner, and a compassionate colleague," she said.

Sisko stood up.

"I don't doubt that," he said.

He smiled at her. "Welcome to a new beginning," he said. "I hope that you and Elise have a chance to grow and learn here," he said.

"I think that the same could be said for everyone that serves here," she said.

Sisko nodded. "Indeed."  
"I think that you and Elise should get some rest."

She nodded, "thank you sir," she said.

She turned and headed out. She stopped mid-way and looked back at him. "I always speak my mind, sir, for better or for worse. Much like Major Kira," she said. With that, she headed out.

Sisko watched as the doors closed behind her. _Just like her mother, _he thought. He smiled to himself.

DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9S9DS9DS9DS9DS9DS9D

When she returned to the main ops area, Elise was talking to a red headed woman with an earring that dangled in one ear. The woman had a ridge on her nose. She wore a red uniform which had a bajoran communicator on the right shoulder. She seemed to be very patient with the young girl. Bashir was standing next to her.

Lisa made her way down the stairs and over to the group. Elise smiled at her as she made her way over.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed happily. She sprang her arms forward. Lisa bent down and picked her up. "I hope that Elise hasn't been bothering you too much Major," she said to the Bajoran.  
Kira shook her head, "Not at all," she said. She smiled. "Your daughter is a wonderful person," she praised.

"Thank you," Lisa said. She used her free hand to extend it. "Lisa Riker," she introduced formally.

"Major Kira Nerys," Kira introduced. "Welcome aboard."  
"Thank you," Lisa said.

"Come on Elise," she said. "We should go and get settled."

Elise nodded. "Buh-Bye!" she waved as they headed to a lift.

"May I accompany you?" Bashir asked.

"I thought that you would never ask," Lisa said.

-End of Chapter-

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4:Exploring

Chapter 5: Exploring Her New Home.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up, I have been busy. I hope that you all like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I wish that I did though. Or at least Julian. (Laughs evilly).

Summary: Julian Bashir gets to watch his daughter grow and mature.

STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9S

"She's beautiful," Bashir commented as they walked to Lisa's quarters. Elise was asleep on his shoulder. He was rubbing her back gently. Lisa smiled at him. "I think that she takes after you in that respect," she said.

Bashir blushed. "Oh come on," he began. "You're the beauty."  
Lisa let out a soft chuckle. "You're not so bad looking yourself mister," she replied. "That's one of the things that attracted me to you, you know," she added. "That and that brain of yours."

"I'm pretty smart, aren't I?" he said. Lisa punched him in the arm lightly. "Stop it," she said.

Bashir let out a soft chuckle.

_I have missed you, Imzadi, _he thought. Lisa stopped in her tracks. She looked at him. _You haven't called me that in many years, _she said. Bashir walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You'll always be my Imzadi," he answered.

"Even if you're in love with Jadzia?" she asked lightly.

Bashir smiled at her.

Lisa let out a wink, "Empath, remember?" she teased. She turned and looked at him when they got to her door. "You'll always be _my _Imzadi too," she said quietly as the doors opened. Behind it revealed very little.

"The edge of the frontier," she commented to herself. She watched as Bashir gently placed Elise on one of the cots that had been brought over from the _Enterprise. _She watched as he placed the covers over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9S

A few days later, Elise was running along the promenade with Molly O'Brien, Jake Sisko, and Nog. The last of which was the nephew of the bartender named Quark. Quark was a frengi, a race of people that loved to gain profit whenever they could. Legal or not. Elise and Molly were playing "tag," with the other two. The girls were laughing as they ran.

That is, until they ran into Odo, the security chief. "No running on the promenade Ms. Bashir, Ms.O'Brien."

Elise looked up at him. "What are you?" she asked. Her eyes became wide with excitement. Odo looked at her. "I'm a shape shifter," he answered. Elise's mouth went wide. "Can you changed into anything that you wanted?" she asked with the same enthusiasm as her father.

"You're very curious, aren't you?" he asked. Elise nodded. "Just like my parents, sir," she answered with a bow.

Odo looked up as Lisa and Bashir made their way over to the small group. "There you are," Lisa said, bending down. "What are you doing? You know better then to run off with out telling us," she said. Elise nodded. "I made a new friend today," she said. "Three actually!"

Bashir bent down. "Really?" he asked. The young girl nodded. "Odo, Nog, and Jake," she rattled off, shaking her head as she did so.

She looked at Odo. She nodded at him again, he returned the gesture. "Ms. Bashir," he said.

"Say 'thank you' to Odo," Lisa cajoled. She looked at the other three children. "All of you."

Jake and Nog hung their heads as they all said: "Thank You Odo."

"Jake and Nog, you should go," Bashir said. At his side, Lisa and Elise were getting to their feet as well. "Molly, you and Elise come with us," Lisa said. She inclined her head in the direction of the Infirmary. The two girls smiled as they fallowed the adults.

STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9STDS9S

"What's this?" Elise asked, looking around the Infirmary. She was holding up a jar. Bashir put his tricorder down and walked over to her. "It's a life from," he answered. "Which means that we should be very careful when we handle it, right?" she asked, looking at him. Bashir nodded.

Elise handed him the jar. "It's so small," she said. She watched as he put the jar back.  
"You were tiny once," he said.

Elise's eyes went wide again. "I was?" she asked. Lisa smiled from her work station. "Yes," she answered. "You were. That makes you just as special as any other creature that we.."

She cast a glance at Bashir just then, "That we encounter," she finished.

She got up and walked over to the duo. She looked over at Molly, who was napping on one of the cots. Lisa bent down. "Every being has the right to be treated we wish to be," she said. "Do you understand?"

The young girl nodded. "Being mean to others is bad," she said. Lisa nodded. "That's right," she said. She looked up at Bashir. "Anything that you want to add, Daddy?" she asked. Elise looked at him. Bashir starred at the both of them for a second then he said: "You're right Mommy," he said, looking at Lisa. Elise looked at the both of them. Then she shook her head. She looked at her hands. They were darker then her mommy's. But that they were the same as her daddy's. She grabbed his hand and looked at it more closely.

"Why your skin is darker then Mommy's, Daddy?" she asked. Bashir and Lisa looked at each other. "Daddy's skin is darker because it is," Lisa answered. "The fact that his skin is darker doesn't make him any less of a person then you or me," she continued. Elise arched an eye brow. "That's a confusing answer," she said. Lisa smiled again. "Some things are like that," she said.

-End Of Chapter-

Please Review.


End file.
